The Tale of FD, Scottie and Gucci
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Even after the Nogitsune is gone, there is something distinctively foxish about Stiles. At least enough to attract the attention of three little orphaned foxes. Derek/Stiles slash Sterek


TeenWolf || Sterek || TeenWolf || The Tale of FD, Scottie and Gucci || TeenWolf || Sterek || TeenWolf

Title: The Tale of FD, Scottie and Gucci – How Stiles and Derek became Dads

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, found family

Main Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Teen Wolf Characters: Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Scott McCall

Summary: Even after the Nogitsune is gone, there is something distinctively foxish about Stiles. At least enough to attract the attention of three little orphaned foxes.

**The Tale of FD, Scottie and Gucci**

_How Stiles and Derek became Dads_

Foxes weren't pack animals. But her mom used to say that, if something ever happened to her, they should go and seek out another fox. Follow their noses and hope for the mercy and compassion of another fox. This wasn't a fox. Not _really_. He was walking on two legs and he was way too tall and he had not enough fur, but he smelt like fox. And fox was meant to be protection and safety. And she was really very hungry and so were her brothers – and her youngest brother was hurt. So she gathered all of her bravery and approached the human-shaped fox. She chirped at him pleadingly.

/break\

Sometimes, Stiles still had a hard time to grasp just how much Beacon Hills had changed over the past years since him and Scott had literally stumbled over the body of Laura Hale. Very slowly, one pack had gathered, just to be split up into two different packs. The Hale Pack and the McCall Pack.

The Hale Pack, with Derek who had worked hard to become an alpha, with Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Cora and Peter in it. Stiles had been right there, with Derek, had watched Derek fight tooth and nail to protect this pack, to keep this pack safe – and oh, there had been close calls, when the Alpha Pack had come and they barely found Erica and Boyd in time, or when Jackson's parents in their infinite wisdom decided it'd be good to remove the boy struggling with his identity from everything and everyone he knew, including the place where his biological parents were buried, or when the Mexican hunters had come for the she-wolf and Derek had feared for Cora. But they had prevailed. Through all of this, by fighting together, they had prevailed. And Stiles had come to appreciate Derek in a whole new light, he found himself being... _proud_ of Derek.

Though Stiles knew, deep down, that the Hale Pack wouldn't exist like that without its strongest allies. The McCall Pack. Scott, who had become a "true alpha", who had gathered a small pack of his own over the years, with Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Corey and Mason.

And then there was Stiles. Stiles, who wasn't a wolf or a banshee or a kitsune or a chameleon, but Stiles who was _something_. The boy who ran with wolves. The one whose loyalty laid with two alphas, the human who belonged to two different wolf-packs. He had been the one to broker peace between the two head-butting alphas, he had helped _both_ alphas build up their packs.

Somewhere along the way, he had lost himself. Had lost himself in the void. The nogitsune. But both packs had come together to help and save him and as traumatic and nightmarish as the experience had been, it had pushed Derek – pushed Derek to admit what he truly wanted. Even before they knew Stiles was possessed, when they had been in the hospital, thinking Stiles was sick. Derek had been so worried, had been so _angry_. Angry because he couldn't keep losing the people he loved. And oh. Oh. So Stiles was someone Derek loved? Like... pack, right? Stiles' back had connected with the wall as the angry alpha pinned him against it with a very low-hissed _no_. No, not like pack. It had been their first kiss, one filled with fear and anger at circumstances beyond their control. All Stiles could do was cling onto Derek, cling onto that moment.

Soon after, Stiles' life was rattled once more when it turned out he wasn't actually sick. He was just possessed by an evil dark fox-spirit. Easy that one. No, seriously! Supernatural catastrophe? Villainous monster-creature? _Those_ were things both Stiles and Derek could deal with. Those, they knew how to fight. They knew they _could_ fight. A deteriorating brain? They wouldn't have been able to fight that, they would have been helpless. So yay, possession!

And they did. They did fight it and they did win, all of them together. Hale Pack and McCall Pack coming together to fight for the human who ran with both packs. They defeated the nogitsune and Stiles was free. Exhausted, traumatized, confused, but free.

He had a lot to deal with afterward, mentally speaking. The possession had taken its toll on him, but it wasn't just that. Remembering his mother, facing this deeply seated fear that he might have what she had, it had been a trauma all on its own. So Stiles manned up, acted like a responsible adult, seeking an actual doctor for counseling, for sorting through his issues.

At least all but one issue. The issue of a certain brooding wolf who now kept his distance, because he wasn't sure if the moment they shared had just been a I-might-lose-you moment or more. Stiles had rolled his eyes, very slowly and very exhausted, before pinning Derek to a wall – yeah, yeah, he knew he could only do that because Derek was letting him, but _whatever_ – and kissing him.

Life went on after that. The McCall pack grew, while the Hale Pack settled. Most of them graduated and sought out a future. Stiles left for Quantico, Derek was being a miserable, mopey large puppy-dog (that was how Erica put it, with Boyd smirking knowingly in the background), but Derek and Stiles actually made it _work_. They made the long-distance thing work, until Stiles finished his training and got back to Beacon Hills as an official FBI liaison. A bit like Rafael McCall, just... actually _wanted_ and also actually _useful_. Granted, working with his dad was sometimes frustrating, but for the most part, Stiles loved his job. He loved his _life_. Because after moving back to Beacon Hills? He redecorated the loft to make it actually look like a place someone could live in instead of... whatever Derek had been going for in there, because _yikes_ to his interior design abilities.

So he was living with his boyfriend, he was still overseeing two packs, having a lot of fun at Scott's expense (seriously, Scott trying to be a wise mentor to the younger teens who kept gravitating to Beacon Hills, seeking out to be a part of his pack, it was _hilarious_ to watch for Stiles).

Life was good. Life was... really very good. That was the thought occupying Stiles' mind when he was walking through the woods, feeling a bit like little Red Riding Hood (well, he _was_ on his way to be devoured by his Big, Bad Wolf, so—o...). An odd chirping sound interrupted Stiles' thoughts though and caused him to look down at the – huh. There was a small baby fox sitting right in front of him on the path, staring up at him and chirping at him. It looked very thin and very dirty and – was that blood? Yeah, that was blood. Stiles had gotten exceptionally good at spotting blood on fur (he blamed his stupid, big wolf for that). A little lost, Stiles paused and knelt down.

What was he supposed to do now...? He had heard somewhere not to touch wild baby animals because then their moms might not recognize them again, or something like that. But the little one was clearly hurt and – a rustling sound interrupted Stiles' contemplation. Behind the small fox, the bush was rustling and, looking more closely, Stiles spotted two more foxes. Both also small. He approached the bush very carefully, keeping eye-contact with the fox that had first chirped at him. When he pushed the leaves out of the way to properly look at the other two, he saw that they were just as dirty, ruffled and malnourished as the third. Something told Stiles that there was no mom. Or dad. Or great-cousin twice removed. Those three were on their own.

"Okay. Okay. Okay", whispered Stiles to himself. "Okay. You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna go visit uncle Scott. He's a doctor, he'll be able to tell if you're okay. Okay?"

/break\

Half an hour later had Derek barging into the vet clinic, looking wide-eyed. "Where's the baby?"

"What... baby?", asked Scott slowly, looking from Derek over to Stiles, who just shrugged.

"Our baby!", exclaimed Derek, pointing from himself to Stiles and back.

"I... _what_?", was all Stiles could muster, slowly approaching his boyfriend.

In way of explanation, Derek lifted his phone to show Stiles and Scott a message from Lydia – _Congratulations on fatherhood, Derek. They have your eyes_. It took Stiles a few moments.

"Your... grasp on biology troubles me", muttered Stiles and pinched his nose. "You and me, we... _can't physically _have a baby. And even _if_, don't you think that there would have been some stages, like a pregnancy, before you get a baby with your eyes?"

"Stiles", growled Derek deeply. "This is _Beacon Hills_. You could have been hit with a spell, some weird experiment gone wrong that results in a baby-aged clone of us-"

"You're not Superman. I'm not Lex Luthor. We didn't make a Superboy", snorted Stiles amused. "There is no baby. Well. No human baby. I... found three baby foxes in the woods, I called Lydia to drive me here so Scott could check them and make sure they're alright."

Stiles took a step aside to show the two small foxes sitting huddled together on the table in front of Scott. Derek furrowed his brows. Oh. So Lydia had just... joked. Derek heaved a relived sigh.

"Wait. You said three foxes", grunted Derek. "And... Lydia... did she imply that you want to _keep_ the foxes? Stiles, we're not keeping three wild animals-"

"That hardly seems fair. Stiles decided to keep you too, after all", commented Scott dryly.

Derek threw a half-hearted glare at the other alpha, while Scott just smirked. Though then Derek's attention was drawn toward something moving in the hood of Stiles' dark-red hoodie. A fox, the third fox, poking its tiny head out of the hood and peeking over Stiles' shoulder.

"De—er", drawled Stiles, making a miserable little sound. "Scott says they're malnourished and the state of their coat is suggesting they don't have _anyone_. They're just... babies. Look at them."

Stiles stepped back to the table and easily picked the two other foxes up, even though Derek wanted to protest – don't just pick up wild animals like that, Stiles – but the protest died on his tongue when Stiles gently cradled the two fox babies against his chest, the third one still poking out from the hood, resting its tiny little paws and head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles says he just... picked them up from the forest floor, carried all three of them to the car and they stayed well-behaved until they came here", explained Scott at Derek's look.

"And since they seem so fond of you, you want to keep them?", sighed Derek.

"Yes? Ple—ease?", begged Stiles with the largest, most impossible to deny eyes. "They're really cute and sweet. Please, Derek. I promise I'll take care of them. I already named them."

"...What did you name them, Stiles?", asked Derek wearily.

Stiles smiled brightly, lifting one fox-baby a little. "This one is FD. Fox Derek. Because he's grumpy and growly but he _really_ likes when I pay attention to him. Clearly a Derek."

Derek made an offended, displeased noise, before Stiles continued. "And this one is Scottie. Because he's clumsy and awkward and an absolute disaster, but also so adorable."

It was now Scott's turn to make a small noise, before Stiles pointed at the one sitting in his hood. "...And this one is Gucci. Look. I wanted to name her after Lydia, but she said 'over my dead body' in the car already, so... she got to name her and she decided on Gucci."

Derek took a deep breath as he looked at FD, Scottie and Gucci. He... now had three fox children.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I was suddenly inspired to write this! I blame tumblr, more specifically **sterek** (who is great and whom you should definitely follow! Also, feel free to visit me **takaraphoenix**)!_


End file.
